


Recharge

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mindless Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Being the queen and being She-ra can be hard. Thankfully, Glimmer and Adora both have each other to feel better when things became a bit much.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Recharge

**Author's Note:**

> Some dumb fluff I quickly wrote cause I thought last night glimmer going to adora to recharge when she is tired and then it turned into this so xbsxnznxbhzs enjoy a short fluff thing

Being queen is hard, no doubt about that. Glimmer had some idea of what she was born into. Growing up, watching her mom disappear into the war room for hours on end to talk to generals or those from kingdoms that still came before the second rebellion. Some days when there was an overload on her plate, and despite her best effort, Glimmer would find her mother passed out at her desk. She never dared disturb the queen then, allowing her mother to find some rest. The war made things hard but even without that, her mother always had to make sure those in the kingdom were happy. Made sure they were getting enough food. Made sure there weren't any outbreaks of anything sweeping through the villages. Made sure everyone was happy as they could be and living their best life. 

Now this has all fallen on Glimmer’s shoulders. Barely even an adult, Glimmer was forced to lead her kingdom during the height of the war. She saw it through to the end and now peace encompasses all of Etheria. No more worry about seeing another day. No more worry about losing one’s home or loved ones. No more worry of being forced to join an organization against your will. Everyone is free to truly live their lives and do what they want. Glimmer couldn’t be any happier. 

However, she does wish her workload would ease up. It has been several years now since the end of the war yet Glimmer can only remember a handful of breaks. Most of them came after reconstruction and rehabilitation found footing and momentum. Still, they are far and few between. The queen desperately wishes to have one right about now. Dip her body into the warm, magical waters of Mystacor. Relaxing in the fields of flowers that spread across Plumeria. Or even spend time wrapped up in a blanket, drinking warm tea, while watching the snowfall at the Kingdom of Snows. Anything is better than what she stares at. 

Paperwork. A lot of it. Complaints, requests, news from places still recovering from Horde activity, status reports of explorations into space or newly located First One locations. Not to mention, she still has at least one more meeting left in the day and at some point in this week, she will meet with some other royals. Glimmer makes a mental note to check what day that falls on. Hopefully it isn’t today. No more to add to her plate. How did her mother ever handle this alone? No wonder why there were so many times Glimmer found her unconscious and put a blanket over her body. 

At least she has one thing her mother thought she lost, never knowing they were still alive. 

Glimmer tosses some of the papers to the side, her eyes growing tired and dry from reading all day. She pushes her chair back and stands, stretching every part of her body. All she wants to do is pass out at the closest comfortable spot, which is a couch that rests in her study. However, she wants something else and powers through the haze forming in her brain. The only thing stopping her from teleporting or flying away is she will most likely miscalculate in her tiredness and end up somewhere she doesn’t want to be. 

Thankfully, her destastion is not far. Down a couple halls, ignoring most people roaming about, and into her bedroom ahe goe. Inside, the room is lit by the late, warm afternoon sunlight. Her bed no longer hangs high above, looking out over everything. Now, a large bed frame sits on the ground. A body already occupies half of it. 

Adora lays on her stomach, legs upright and kicking back and forth slowly behind her. Her dark blonde locks flow freely, taking a break from being tied up. In her hands is a book, which she only looks up from as Glimmer draws closer. A wide, bright, crooked smile forms on her face when she sees her girlfriend. 

“Hey, hon. Done with work already?” Adora asks.

Glimmer gives no answer with words. When she is close enough to the bed, she quite literally flops down on it, sprawling half her body across Adora’s. Eyes fall shut as she uses her girlfriend’s body as a pillow and she inhales deeply. The earthly and woody scent of Adora fills her nose and quickly puts her tense body at ease.

“Need a recharge, huh? Are you comfortable?” Adora asks. When she gets a soft noise as confirmation, she continues. “You know, I can help you some more. If I am ever gonna be queen also, I should learn some of this. What do you say?”

“Do whatever you want, ‘Dora. I don’t want to look or think about any more papers right now,” Glimmer mumbles. “Don’t wake me unless you have too.”

Adora chuckles softly. “Alright. Sleep well, Glitter-bug.”

Glimmer quickly slips into blissful sleep.

* * *

Adora sighs, reverting back to herself. The large, shining doors of Brightmoon castle are in her reach and she cannot wait to pry them open. Her body feels like it has been thrown through a meat grinder and then ran over by Swift Wind...and then a tank. The bandit group causing issues sure did not want to give up without a fight. It has been a while since the blonde felt like this. 

Thankfully, everything has been settled and there is no longer anything to fret over. Hopefully there won’t be any more flare ups for a while. After years of being She-ra and fighting with barely any stops during the war, her body definitely enjoys breaks. As much as she loves being active and helping people out, she needs breathers. 

Adora feels like she can collapse anymore. She quickly finds her bedroom and finds it empty. Her heart drops in her chest, wishing someone else was there. The bed in the middle of the room calls to her, begging her to curl up and pass out. However, Adora summons strength within her to seek out Glimmer. She wants her right now.

Dealing with the bandits was hard and Adora worried at one point she would not be able to help those she came to protect. It has taken her years to learn how not to always beat herself up over failures or worrying about letting people down. Despite their best efforts, they still haunt her, randomly appearing out of nowhere to remind her of her past. Even if everything turned out okay, they still linger like the scars on her body. 

She begins to give up in her search for her girlfriend. Maybe she went out for the day to visit Bow or someone. Adora grumbles in defeat and begins to head back to her bed when a noise catches her attention. Leaving through a nearby door, she heads back outside into a small courtyard. The area is dotted in brightly colored flowers, benches to sit at, and moon statues for decoration. Standing in the middle, with her back turned, is Glimmer. 

Without second thought, Adora strolls over to her girlfriend. The second she is in reach, Adora wraps her arms tightly around the queen’s waist, pulling her close, and burying her face into her back. She takes in Glimmer’s lavender scent and the warmth coming off her body, feeling at home. 

“Oh! Hi, Adora,” Glimmer says after she recovers from a yelp from the surprise hug. “You okay, love?”

“Tired…” Adora mutters. Her legs are all but about to give out if it wasn’t for leaning on the queen.

“Long day, huh? Do you want to talk about it or just recharge?”

“Latter.” Adora shifts so her chin rests on Glimmer’s shoulder. The queen cannot resist the urge to place a kiss on the blonde’s temple. Adora immediately feels a thousand times better. Her eyes begin to flutter shut and her body becomes like lead.

“Do you want me to teleport us back into the bedroom? Don’t need you passing out on me.”

“Yes please.”

“Alright, Starlight.”

A tingling sensation spreads across Adora’s body as for a brief moment, she and Glimmer disappear from reality. In a flash, she feels herself back on the bed. However, Adora refuses to unlatch herself from her girlfriend. Instead, she holds her as tight as possible as she feels sleep pulling her under. 

Somehow, Glimmer manages to get both of them in a comfortable position, even flipping over so her wings are not so much in the way. Arms wrap around the blonde’s body “Love ya, Adora.”

“Love you, Glim…” Adora says before happily falling asleep nestled her girlfriend’s arm.


End file.
